It Started with a Kiss
by Melodious Flames
Summary: Zoro's in love with Luffy but doesn't want to tell him. After Little Garden things get...heated. There is now smut!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll, Via here! If you know my pen name because you've read "Reasons I shouldn't be left alone", then you are in my randomly awesome people book! Here's a ZoLu fic because I was bored in geometery.

Disclaimer: Awe do I have to? Okay... I own nothing but my name and the left legs of the entire world population. The Strawhat Crew belong to Eichiro Oda.

Warnings: boyxboy Oocness ummmmmmmm might be a little off but oh well.

* * *

><p>The green-haired swordsman of the Strawhat pirates held his face in his Roronoa Zoro wouldn't express his feelings like this, but this time he felt like he had to.<p>

"I can't help it Nami." he said, forcing the words to come out. "I didn't know where else to turn."

The Strawhat's navigator was confused. After dinner, Zoro asked the orange-haired girl to talk privately. He came in and sat down, saying nothing for ten minutes.

"What's wrong Zoro?" Nami asked. The curiosity was seriously getting to her.

"When Buggy had him up there on the Exicutioner's block, he told me and the crap-cook that he was done for. How could Luffy say that?" He looked up at her, tears just slightly visable. "I can't-I won't lose him."

Nami was shocked. The Demon Swordsman was in love with Monkey D. Luffy. Making virtually no noise, she hugged the ex-pirate hunter as tightly as she could.

"Zoro you have to tell him." se whispered. Nami realized that it was tearing him up inside.

"I can't do that." He buried his face in his hands again. "I'd rather have him as my friend and captain than have him maroon me on some island because he doesn't feel the same." With that he got up and left.

~~~~Trans-time layering sequence~~~~

It was after the first fight with Buggy the Clown and just after they'd gotten the Merry-Go. Zoro was asleep thanks to Usopp the liar.

Luffy was being held by Nami, crying his eyes out. She'd seen him, close to tears as he watched Usopp stitch up the gashes on Zoro's stomach, and pulled him into her cabin.

"Nami, his guts coulda come out, and then he woulda died, and..." The young captain wiped his nose on his arm. "When Usopp was stitching him, I saw how bad the damage was." He laid his head in her lap. "I don't wanna lose him."

Luffy finally stopped crying, and Nami had started playing with his shaggy black hair. "Are you gonna tell him? If you love him you should." Mugiwara~taichou got up.

"Nami, I can't. He'll leave." Luffy said good night to his navigator and left the room.

~~~End of Tran-time layering sequence into a time skip~~~

They were all recuperating after the battle on Little Garden. Everyone, except Nami, was tiptoeing around the still volatile captain and his furious senchou.

"That is IT!" Nami yelled startling everyone but Luffy and Zoro. "You two need to work out your differences NOW!" She grabbed the two boys by their ears and shoved them into the males cabin. "You two are not coming out until you either make up or one of you is dead!"

Luffy and Zoro glared at each other. They didn't know whether they wanted to kiss or kill the other male. Finally Luffy broke the silence.

"I coulde have you killed for that." He said hatefully, despite the fact that he felt sick. Luffy thought he saw pain flicker across Zoro's features.

"Then why don't you?" Zoro felt as though Mihawk's blade had sliced through his heart.

Luffy started punching Zoro, who retailiated by swinging his unsheathed swords. Neither of them held back as the fought more desperately than ever before. The smaller male jumped to avoid his legs being cut and he landed on his back on Zoro's couch.

Zoro seeing a chance, jumped on top of him. They stared at each other panting for breath. Neither knew how it happened. All they knew was that, for better or worse, their life together had begun, and it started with a kiss.

* * *

><p>That's it for now! If I get at least 5 reviews or suggestions I'll give you smut! Flames will be used to make grilled cheese!<p>

Via out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll I'm back! Thanks so much to moonstar the dragonwolf, Snoara, BummieLee, miyako-desu, QuirkyMadness, and CelestialEclissi. You 6 people made my week AND you get Sex God Zoro plushies! Ths is my first smut so it prolly sucks... oh well.

Warnings: ATTENTION READERS! The following installment of It Started with a Kiss contains GAY SEX. If you don't like, you are free to leave.

Disclaimer: I've checked the mail for the rights to our loveable crew and I still don't own 'em.

Zoro broke away from Luffy terrified of the out come of his actons. "Oh Gods Luffy, I'm so sorry." He started to get up, but Luffy pulled him back. His questioning and confused look was replaced by one of the younger man kissed him hungrily.

Luffy pulled off Zoro's clothes, attacking the chest above him as it was revealed. Zoro pulled open Luffy's vest and started playing with the already hardening nipples, after ridding him of his shorts. He was surprised to see that Luffy wasn't wearing boxers, but didn't comment . Luffy felt himself harden more as his soon-to-be-lover stared unabashedly at his body. He flushed a bright red as Zoro kissed his way down his jaw and neck.

They hissed in unison as their equally hard members made contact for the first time. "O-oi Luffy, y-you sure y-you wanna do this? I don't w-wanna hurt you." Luffy responded by taking Zoro's (A/N: *ahem) enhanced member into his hands, stroking the length. Zoro moaned as he thrust into the slightly smaller hands, dropping his head to Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy felt he was gonna cum just from watching the sex god above him. He gasped as he felt fingers start stretchin his entrance. It was done with virtually no pain since the younger man is made of rubber.

When Zoro thought Luffy was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers earning a whimper from his captain. "Oh don't worry Taichou, I'm not done yet." He flipped the black-haired man over and thrust into the small opening, hitting Luffy's prostate dead on. He dragged his fingers up Luffy's thighs stopping to pump his member.

Luffy moaned as Zoro bent down to kiss his lover, causing him to hit his prostate at a different angle. The sensations were too much for the Strawhat captain and he came, screaming Zoro's name.

Zoro felt Luffy clench aroung him and came when he heard his name being torn from Luffy's lips. Flipping them over, so Luffy was laying ontop of him, they started falling asleep.

"I love you Zoro." Luffy fell asleep in the warm after glow.

"Love you too Luffy." Zoro followed soon after.

~~~Change of Character Perspective~~~~~

Nami went to see if either of the two males were dead. Hearing no answer at her knock, she unlocked the door to see her taichou and senchou naked and asleep. 'It's about time.' she thought and shut the door quietly. She would make fun of them later.

Welp there it is. So I'm thinking about turning this in to an actual story. Like one with a plot and everything. Maybe even an Mpreg? Let me know what you think!

One more thing, you see that little button down there that says "review"? If you click it you'll get an Adorable Uke Luffy doll to go with Sex God Zoro.

Via out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! I know I'm a horrible person. You probably all hate me for not updating in so long! To BummieLee, moonstar the dragonwolf, QuirkyMadness, CelestialEclissi, Exelik, and Tell Me Why People Believe, here are your Adorable Uke Luffy dolls. Enjoy!

Now I'm not gonna make some excuses for myself I was mostly lazy and couldn't get myself to do it! So my beta-reader (irl) Hina~chan made me write...So you can thank her! lol

Warnings: Contains badly placed time-skips (Hina: The time-skips weren't bad lol) spoilers, cussing and sex between two males! Oh and if you are a Homestuck fan, tread lightly... There's a bucket...

Disclaimer: Via sadly doesn't own One Piece...Though most of her swimsuits are one pieces :3

It was the day after Zoro and Luffy's declaration and sexcapade. They'd been going at it all night and Nami was tired of it.

Grabbing a bucket (a/n: X3) of water, she went down to their bunk. She kicked open the door and dumped the water onto the, yet again, fucking males.

"Kami damn! Enough with the humping! We need to get supplies at the next island, so stop screwing, get dressed and get on deck!" Nami turned stomped back upstairs.

Zoro laughed at the explosion if the fiery orange-haired girl and finished fucking Luffy. Although they did end up going onto the new island, Zoro and Luffy didn't gather any supplies, they were too busy trying to find a place where they could screw.

~~~~Time-skip to Water 7~~~~

After they'd gotten Frankey as a part of their crew, and after the whole Luci-Robin debacle, they took a tour of the Thousand Sunny.

"This room is for the captain. I mean he's the our boss, so bro should have his own room." The males, with the exception of Frankey, sighed in relief. Frankey looked confused but didn't question it after he saw Zoro pull a grinning Luffy into the room, announcing they'd finish the tour later.

The others froze, unsure how to react, but when they heard moans and thumping coming from the other side of the door they quickly dispersed.

~~~~In the Room~~~

Zoro bit harshly into Luffy's neck, making his uke bleed and moan. Licking the wound, he kissed down Luffy's chest, stopping to play with his nipples.

Luffy grinded into Zoro, making him hiss as their erections touched through the rough fabric. Smirking, Zoro shoved his hand into the smaller man's pants, squeezing and palming his dick.

Luffy gripped Zoro's shoulders for dear life when he felt the warm hand roughly jerking him off. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Zoro quickly stripped himself and his lover of their clothes.

Zoro lifted Luffy's legs, wrapping them around his waist and positioned himself at his captain's entrance. He thrust upwards, impaling the smaller man on his cock.

Luffy cried out as Zoro hit his prostate dead on, over and over again. Reaching a hand between them, Zoro pumped Luffy in time with his quickening thrusts.

Luffy came, exploding into the waiting hand. Feeling Luffy clench around him, Zoro came and rode out his orgasm, still thrusting in Luffy's ass.

They slowly made their way to the bed. Luffy snuggled into the soft sheets and watched his lover going through his pants.

"Oi, Zoro. What are you doin'?" He had apparently found whatever he was looking for and set a small velvet box on the bed near Luffy's hand.

"Taichou, will you marry me?"

So whatchya think? Bad smut scene? Want me to kill of some random person? If you have any thoughts, questions, ideas, or want to request a fic review or pm me! If you review this chapter you'll receive Pissed-Off Nami (Now with throwable bucket of water!)

Via out!


	4. Chapter 4

Since I am a horrible person and should be put to death for making all you awesome people wait, here's another chapter! You can thank the awesome Hina~chan for getting me to write/post this crap! I personally think it sucks oh well :D

Hina: WHY?

Via: Shush

Warnings:OOCness, Luffy freezing and other stuff! Sorry no smut this chapter :) Also ish veeeery short...

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own the sex god known as Zoro... :,(

Zoro was starting to get a little worried. The black-haired captain hadn't moved since since the swordsman had asked Luffy to marry him.

That had been hours ago. Nami had knocked on their door stating that dinner was ready, but they didn't answer so she moved on.

"Luffy?" Zoro sat on the floor next to the bed. "Please say something. Even if it's to tell me no say _something_!"

Luffy sat up and looked over at this first mate with a small smile. "Yes." Zoro's head shot up and he stared at the smaller man, confused.

"Yes you baka. I'll marry you!"

"Then why did it take you so long to answer?"

"I was in shock!" Luffy said, simply. "It's not everyday your boyfriend asks you to marry him."

"I love you more than anything." Luffy gasped when he felt familiar lips covering his own. Zoro took that as an opportunity to deepen their kiss.

They stayed like that, just kissing and touching until Luffy's lips were bruised and his face was red.

"I'll be right back." Luffy ran up the stairs and onto the deck. He climbed up onto his favorite spot and breathed in the ocean air.

He jumped a little when he felt someone stand behind him.

"I told you I'd be back." He smiled and turned to look behind him. The smile fell from his face and turned into a look of fear. "You! Why are you here?" The figure smiled and Luffy's world went black.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Sorry it's not longer :(

R+R and get Ero-cook Sanji (with light up ciggy:3) and Racoon Dog-thingy Chopper!

Guess who the figure is! If you guess correctly, I'll write you a one-shot featuring the couple of your choice!

Until next time Via out!


End file.
